


It's about damn time

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Smut, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: Marcus and Abby are married and finally get some time alone.





	

Abby jumped at the sound of his voice. All he did was ask "What are you doing home?"  
"How disappointing."  
He shook his head quickly as he watched the water from the shower cascade down her body.  
"What's disappointing?"  
She glanced over her shoulder as she spoke. His eyes were indeed running over her slowly.  
"My husband hasn't really touched me in three weeks.Here I am in the shower and you haven't so much as removed your jacket."  
With that she leaned past him, her breasts running against the front of his shirt where his security jacket hung open. Abby leaned over and wrapped her wet hair up and then leaned across him repeating her movement of sliding against him and wrapped the second towel around her body. And then she left him standing breathless.

Marcus came around the corner and watched as she reached for the lotion that he suprised her with a few weeks before. Marcus knelt before her, his eyes on hers before he took it from her hands. He tilted it upside down and put some in the palm of his hand. He warmed it up before touching her calf with both hands and kneading his way up her leg. When he spoke, she heard the husky sound of his voice filled with need.  
"If I have failed to let you know how much your wanted, I'll fix that. Do you know what I think about when I'm out there working all these extra hours?"  
Abby leaned back, the towel fell from her head as she fell back against the comforter. All as he moved to her other leg.  
"Marcus...."  
"Shhhhh."  
It was a command, not a request.  
"When I'm out there covering for people and it's not busy, do you know what I think about?"  
He moved slowly to her arm while he laid a hot wet kiss against her stomach, her body moved up against him. He held his body away from hers, not allowing the friction.  
"Marcus please...."  
"Your being rude, Abby. Not answering the question and all. When I'm out there I think of what you are doing in here alone in this bed. I wonder if you miss me just enough that you can't help yourself."  
He leaned back and pulled off his jacket while he toed off his boots.  
"Marcus......"  
Her body was arching up to nothing, he held back his need to claim her.  
"I am not done talking yet. Wait your turn....."  
"Damn it, Marcus."  
"Shhhh.....so as I was saying I think of you in here and I think of this spot......"  
He trailed his fingers along her thighs just barely touching her sex, she let out a deep moan. Her body begging him to continue.  
"I think of what it is like to bury my face there...."  
A whimper escaped her as he took her nipple between his teeth and sucked hard.  
"Marcus I need you right now."  
"And yet I'm not done with my story. So there I am alone while trying to keep our people safe while pictures of you run through my head making me crazy with ache. I think of that thing you do with your mouth and wish you were doing it out in the field."  
He took her other nipple into his mouth. His fingers moved down her belly sending shockwaves through her as she tried desperately to pull him to her. He pushed her hip against the comforter holding her in place.  
"Fuck Marcus, please....."  
He smiled against her chest before moving his mouth to her neck.  
"I think of the way you pull the shirt over my head and trail your fingers across my chest."  
He stopped kissing her neck and stood up quickly, leaving her alone on the bed. She stared at him with heavy lustful eyes. He pulled the shirt from his body revealing his tanned chest.  
"Oh God Marcus. Hurry."  
"Rude is not normally your thing. I am not sure what has gotten into you."  
He undid his belt, his eyes on hers. Abby could see the look of love and lust in his eyes. Her heart beat even faster. Marcus pushed the pants and underwear off of him. She moaned loudly sending his pulse rate flying. Marcus pushed her legs apart and knelt between them before leaning over her andvdragging his teeth along her neck.  
"Kiss me."  
"I'm not done though. I think of what it's like to slide into you. The way you call out my name over and over again. And how it feels like your my hope and salvation. Wife, if I've ever made you feel unwanted I have been a fool. I need you and want you and love you."  
"Husband....."  
He kissed her hungrily as he pushed into her. He moved at the fast and hard rhythm that he knew she needed and listened to his name escaping her lips as she crashed back onto the comforter. He buried his face her neck and let her name fall from his lips as he collapsed onto her. Abby held him to her as their heart rates returned to normal.  
"Sometime your stories go on too long."  
Marcus laughed into her neck and then kissed her.


End file.
